One Night
by Ohmyitsme
Summary: When Bobby is asigned to watch over a witness, he doesnt realize the effect she will have on him. Rated M for a reason. The series isnt owned by me btw


Detective Bobby Goren sped into the neighborhood still pissed about his predicament. He didn't understand why he had to go and stay overnight at some broad's house to be her protection. He should be back at the office figuring out who he was protecting her from. It was the boys in blue's job to watch over witnesses, not his. After about two minutes of searching, he found the house, pulling in aggressively. He sat in his car for a couple of seconds, composing himself before sliding out of the car and walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell, pulling out his badge just as the cop on the other side cracked the door open just enough so she could see who was there. "And you are?"

"Detective Robert Goren, I was sent to…relieve you."

The other cop opened the door all the way, taking a good look at his badge, then putting her gun back in its holster. "Good, she's in the shower. Should be out shortly. I just checked everything, and it all seemed alright. I'm out of here. Have a nice night detective."

Bobby watched the other cop leave, feeling slightly envious. God, how he didn't want to be here. After the cop was out of sight, Bobby took one last look around, taking note of how things were laid out, then turned and closed the door behind him. He walked around the house, preserving each room in his memory, taking careful note of where and how everything was placed. Finally he managed to make it to the last room, opening the door and peering in. He heard a gasp and the door shut in his face almost immediately. "What the…"

"Hold on a second, I'm not really decent yet."

Bobby felt his face grow warm. He forgot that his witness was in the shower. "Uhm…sorry…I'll uhm…I'll be in your living room."

He made his way back to her living room, sitting himself onto her couch. He waited awkwardly for her to leave her room, getting slightly anxious when she wasn't. Just when he had decided to go back and check on the girl, Bobby heard a door close and a couple of seconds later she walked out, a sheepish grin on her face. "I'm sorry about that, I had just gotten out of the shower when you walked in. I'm Alana by the way."

Bobby stood up shaking the hand she offered him. His face reddened as he recalled calling her a broad. He found himself eating his words. The girl was small, barely coming up to his chest, her hair was dark brown and hung just below the center of her back, though she had it hanging over her shoulders, still damp from her shower. Her eyes shown bright green, illuminated by her porcelain skin, still slightly pink from her shower. Yes, he was definitely eating his words. "I'm…Detective Robert Goren. Uhm…do you…mind if I check your room real fast? Just so I know where everything is…"

Alana nodded. "Sure thing. Mind if I walk back with you? Or do you need to investigate by yourself?" She winked at him and smiled playfully.

Bobby smiled back at her, shaking his head. "I don't mind."

As she walked by, her scent drifted past him. He found himself inhaling it in deeply, nearly overwhelmed. God, she smelled good. He found himself following her closely, unable to keep from trying to inhale her scent more. She opened the door and let him step in first, then slowly walked in behind him. "So, Detective Goren, Are they having you stay here all night, or are you shifting with another person later on?"

"Call me Bobby, and…no, I'll be here all night."

Alana nodded, her face sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I told the cops I didn't need anyone to watch me, but they said it was for my own safety. I'll try to keep you entertained so you won't have a problem staying awake."

Bobby felt his stomach flip. He knew she meant it in an innocent way, but his mind drifted to other, less innocent things she could do to keep him entertained. "That's not necessary. I don't… have a lot of problems staying awake."

She shrugged, smiling at him, "Well the least I can do is make you some coffee. Have to have some amount of caffeine in your system, right? You do drink coffee?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. Uhm…thank you."

She led the way back down into her kitchen, swiftly brewing a cup for him and herself. "Uhm, do you want any sugar or cream…or both? I think I have some flavored creamer in here somewhere…"

"No, black is fine."

"Mmk"

Alana handed Bobby his coffee mug, then turned and grabbed her own, leading him back to her living room. "Uhm, I don't really have anything much to do, I don't watch any television obviously," she waved her hand, showing him her lack of a t.v. "I have some books, if you'd like to read. Mostly old school books though. You probably wouldn't find them of any interest."

"What did you major in?"

"Child and adolescent psychology, I only got my masters last year, but I figure that's pretty good for someone who's only 24. I want to be a counselor for troubled kids."

Bobby nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He could feel Alana's eyes studying him. "Not really much of a talker huh?"

He looked up at her. "I guess not."

"Well…it'll be difficult to stay awake if you don't keep yourself busy. Tell me something about yourself?"

Bobby stared at his coffee for a second, then looked back up at her. "Well…what do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know…I guess something basic. I can see you aren't married, any significant other for you?"

Bobby shook his head, taking another sip of his drink. "No, I live alone."

"Mmm, I'm sorry…You don't have an family near by?"

He hesitated before answering, debating whether confessing about his mother was a good idea. After a second, he decided it wouldn't really hurt. "My mother. She's in a hospital, but I visit her every week."

"She's ill?"

"Yeah, but not…not with a disease."

Alana fell silent. After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke. "Is she mentally ill?"

"Schizophrenia, she's had it since I was seven…"

She fell silent again. Bobby could hear her sipping her own coffee. He wondered what she was thinking. Suddenly he felt her move beside him on the couch. "I'm sorry Bobby. It must have been difficult for you, growing up without your mother."

He turned to her, meeting her eyes. He could see she was sincerely sorry; it was all over her face. "It wasn't…that bad."

Alana laid her hand on his shoulder. "Bobby, I've seen a lot of kids who had parents with mental illnesses. I don't care how many times you deny it, it was hard for you. I can see it in your eyes."

Bobby stared at Alana for a minute. He could feel himself lean in toward her, and she wasn't leaning away. His heart started beating wildly in his chest, his mind whirling with unintelligible thoughts. Just as his lips were nearly on hers, Bobby heard a sound outside the door. He leapt up, drawing his gun from its holster. He made his way quickly to the door, sticking his arm out behind him when Alana stood up. "Just stay there…I'll be back in a second."

He looked through the peephole, and having seen nothing, unlocked the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He thrust his head out the door, taking a quick look around, trying to find what had made the noise. He sighed, letting his gun come down when he saw a cat scratching against the side of the door frame. "Is this your cat?"

Alana walked over, "Yeah, I forgot I had put him out…"

Bobby opened the door just enough to allow the cat to slink in, then, with one last glance out the door, closed it, locking the bolt lock.

He returned to the living room, taking his original place on the couch. Alana followed him closely, sitting beside him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes, until he heard Alana yawn, and announce she was going to bed. Bobby stood up when she did and just as she turned, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. "Bobby, what are…"

He leaned down before she finished her sentence and kissed her deeply. He could feel her relax against him, allowing him to massage her lips with his. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "I just..wanted to finish what we had started…"


End file.
